


Babel Enclosures Of A Restless Rift

by NebulaViburnum



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Free!, Kill la Kill, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Texhnolyze, アキハバラ電脳組 | Akihabara Dennou Gumi | Cyberteam in Akihabara
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Intelligence - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Multi, Sex, principles, sexual attractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaViburnum/pseuds/NebulaViburnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riki, is a black market mathematician, who owns a small tea shop at the slums of Amoi called "Whisper Tong." There with his boyfriend Guy, a secret archaeologist, he makes ends meat and lives a semi-content life. Until he crosses paths with  Blondie. Everything goes haywire from there and Riki understands the gap in his heart is not due to artificial satisfaction or longing for the lewd; he desires to break this complete joke of a society called Amoi. He meets many others like him most notable to him at the time is that he meets his cousin Haruka Nanase who is a "companion" for the Blondie Feras Berth. Will Riki get over this life and live one where staying quiet does not always mean condemnation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babel Enclosures Of A Restless Rift

 

 

* * *

**♦♦||Babel Enclosures Of A Restless Rift♦♦||**

**  
||♦♦Chapter 1.0♦♦||**

**  
♦♦#finger counting#♦♦**

* * *

 

At one point in my life I had dated a young girl. I was fourteen then and she thirteen. I think that the first time I had sex with a girl or close to it was that. And I liked it. I was a full virgin and so was she. We had no sexual relationshipa with either sex and so lets say it borg hurt me and her like hell a bit and she did not enjoy it much or rather did I or at least I mean until I came everything was fuzzy. Tsugumi was her name and she was kinda a secret popstar. The funny thing was she lived in Midas and I was a slum kid. But we got close, very close. I guess we thought sex was a good way of officiating that closeness. I don't think it was that much of a good choice. We both only thought locking into each other was the sex and to be honest even my cock felt scraped.  Tsugumi started crying. I didn't realize this but I had cried too for the intensity of our orgasm that shocked and twisted my body and gripped too tightly to her cute vagina that I felt the vagina would not let me go. I shuddered and almost shrieked. I called the vagina as it were like a creature, I want to laugh. Young boys thing of their cocks as extensions of themselves like some odd tail that is why I think we wmbrace feral traits more quickly for we think we are animal inclined for this pretty but secretive tail that moves along with us. Girls too must think their vaginas must be an extension too for there is no way a muscular limb of a thing like that cannot be taken into consideration. Well, Tsugumi was crying and I tried to console her and myself.

"Tsugumi are you angry I am your first?"  
"Shut up Riki! You acting like you weren't a virgin either." Then with new pitcher of anger, "Weren't you?!"  
"Yes." I breathed, "I was..."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I am tired." I cuddled in her chest, "I am scared." I started crying a bit. "My body feels tired but its more intense when I masturbate."  
"Uh...oh dear poor Riki." Tsugumi kissed my forehead and held me.   
"Don't cry I'll take care of you if you become pregnant." I mumbled in a form of levity and bliss and the buzzing feeling of  
"Don't worry." Tsugumi said, "I think I won't get pregnant." Then she sniffled, "It was ok, but I felt no cum. Like I came only a bit compared to you." 

Hearing that made me blush immediately, "I'm so sorry!" I got a bit out from her arms, "I didn't mean to!" I seriously at the time didn't now what any form of wrongness I could have done. 

"It's ok. I think it was both great but a bit out there for you as well Riki-kun." We made out a bit a territory we were more familiar and attuned to. 

 

Sleeping her with Mimea I am reminded of Tsugumi, my first female. After that we never had sex again. I missed her. But her family beat her when they found out she had  slept with a slum boy from Ceres.  She was sent off to a school off near Eros and I could not see her. I think I saw her only once and Guy had asked who the girl with a autumn orange ribbon on her long hair was. I pretended I didn't know; I don't know maybe I was embarrassed to be seeing my first crush. No, she wasn't my first love and neither was I hers. But we had been the best of friends. And I missed her body at times when me and Guy made love. I liked both the male and female anatomies. I have only had sex with two men after her. The first was ratty older boy from Midas who was my first guy but then I had sex with Guy. I won't lie to me this pairing at times bothered me as Guy always seemed to be so seme-seamen and I was typed as an uke. I was not into these categories of seme and uke so I was not always happy that I had to ride Guy. I wanted to be other way around at times too. Even with Mimea she seemed so seme telling me what to do and how to do it and even she rammed me with her muscular limb like a full horsepowered bike and I got terribly blown away. Our sex wasn't rough, but nor was it gentle; it was really high strung hormonal and jettisoned by strobelights of Euphoria but afterwards when we hugged it felt real. I think Mimea was using sex with me as a filler, a void, as suppirt harness. I couldn't blame her. It's not her fault. Unlike me she really was a pet.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Tsugumi."

"Whos' that."

"My first. And well, the first girl I had a crush on." 

Mimea cringed, "Well, is she very special?"

"Yeah, she is a year younger than me but I when we made love I was in my young teens and after some time she was deported to a place near Midas where pet academy in Eros is nearby. That small turf of settled neighbourhood occupied a few people and some schools. Her parents were angry because is a Midas girl and I am a slummer." Riki smiled, "I loved her sharp yet soft lashed eyes and her pretty voice when she talked or sang or ate food; she loved eating with me and I her." 

"You know we can't do those things all the time; we are under stricter observation." Mimea jolted up angrily, "It's not fair you comparing me to her when I have no opportunity to show you my full potential. No wonder almost all the Blondies are men. Your sex has a bnatural capacity to be selfish!"

'Hey now." I hugged her, "I am not comparing, honest. I am just reminiscing because you are the...well, after her you are the only woman I made love too. All the other people are guys." 

Mimea looked almost like crying but then she stopped, "Does this make me special to you?"

"Yes, of course." I caressed her face and looked at the sharpness of her eyes less uopturned but lovely deeper olive shaded, "You are alot to me Mimea and not for the love making. You are helping me keep my sanity in check."

"So are you." Mimea sobbed and we kissed passionately, a territory best suited for this and lovingly explored. Sometimes the mouth can so more than the sex. It at times connects deeper. 

* * *

 

Back in Ceres everyone tried to be quiet about who they were.

The loud explosions of masculinity were mostly just a farce, outlet or expression of sadness. Bison reigned there at particular zones but there were nuetral points where carrying hidden weapons meant even lifetime exile.  I ran "Whisper Tong" which was basically a tong; a little stall that sold biscuits and small cakes and other small delicatessen but staple of coffee of tea.  I made my research into tea and coffe quite a hobby or more a passion. Most people liked simple lemonated raw sepia-red tea with probably springles of ginger. I sometimes added a few small plants, preferrably pink or light blue to add as natural accents to the soft red glow of the tea. 

I found the preparation of tea like a math equation. Beautifully ringed like saturn planet called Samos or cratered like our moon Blitzkriega (not our smoother moon Fecund) and I liked learning about tea as it brought people together too. I had beef with many people but at times it's just nice to forget you do. That you can be united for a while. We have so many internal and external enemies that to sit down and relax may not seem like a bad idea. 

When we left Guardian the infant  city where after we are ten we cannot stay anymore; I only had Guy with me. Guy who and I the first night in the slums shared each other's body heat to stay warm. 

Then Tsugumi came along (we were near Midas outskirts), after two days, given us home cooked ramen. It was a first home cooked meal  we had eaten, cooked with more love than our little hearts felt before but knew by memory of the soul pre living post womb and we thought we could not contain this love. It passed through such a elitist structure shattering it. We were scared by this beautiful angelic thing that God planted in food form.

Tsugumi was actually walking to  go to her dojo. Practice of martial arts were encouraged but frowned upon. Midasians and Eosians were popular for their contradictory words and worlds. These contradictions were not complimentary in fact these were pests. We Ceresians are better in our truths; we are poor but our prides were stronger. More brighter and pure were our prides than the Hedons and Sadomasochs who were Eosians and Midasians we were a different creed not for our low birth but for our low tolerance to bullshit and high tolerance to pride.

Tsugumi loved the fighting spirit. However, anything in Eos and Midas was commercialized. Her mother, a professional wrestler, (who we watched and cheered on televisions), was strong but making a living doing something she didn't much like. Her father the Dojo instructur knew that capital at times meant non serious talents making a large wave on funds. But Tsugumi wanted to be a popstar and her parents didn't like that. "Well, I know its money but as it's already a commercial thing I mean at least people woll; question it. But I heard certain music from Earth that are a bit different, called alternative. And she said I inspired songs for her:

_Pretty tea cups twirling about_   
_I know a black haired knight_   
_pretty as a pond frond_   
_oh no he need not be golden faced_   
_lovely waisted he already is_   
_and so what if night nreathes against his skin_   
_his heart is nice and good_   
  


_I love you dark haired knight_

 

Our life was simple. But it was also simply cruel. Too much out there we were not permitted to have. We were not permitted to leave either. We were not men. Nor were we beats and that made some of us angry. We were not slaves nor were we free but this purgatory was just there to tease us. We know there was a better and a worse at least we know a bit. And one of those days another Ceresian revolt would happen. It's just a matter of time I guess.

 

* * *

 

Guy liked black tea. I dabbed these black sweet flowers with them. And I added a bit of thyme mixed with Mint.  He had a lot of black tea so I made his batch in a small spot. I called it Singing Moon Tryst tea and though I also sold it to others I had  a good time keeping a whole batch for Guy. When Tsugumi was around and the "Whisper Tong" started then she had orange sprinkled tea with a bit of the black flowers on with the tea. I called it Citrus Dark Moon splash and she loved drinking it. Later onwards I would have to serve this to Mimea. 

I was known as the tea guy of the nuetral embankment which was nicknamed Whispers. But was called Cracked Ajar as its true name (it was near the Hot Crack vicinity one of Bison's ruling neighbourhoods). 

Many Ceresians were true moonlighters. Their main profession may seem like gang wars but many of us did other things.

Guy was an archaelogist. I was kinda the resident mathmatician. 

Guy purposed to find out the history of Ceresian artefacts though Ceres was pretty new (we were born out of the second rebellion) there were many things here that the old explorers and rebels used. So, he also acted like an anthropologist. It wasn't easy. Asking people odd questions at times. Both of them were cloaked informants from  Midas. But Guy liked doing this. And I liked it too, though I was afraid that his research may sadden him. After all we were slum people and had no chance leaving the planet Amoi. 

But at times Guy would bring a "prehistoric" pillow and I would look at the rough egdges and different patterns ranging from a chrome dust like reported Tanaguran lodges and at times it would look really soft and vintage printed with simple flowers. The stitching became apparent in those. Though it was a pillow Guy used to look at the stitching with pride, "Our Earth origins is nicely traced here. God, look how beautiful they did a white on white or black laced stitch on dark things. The wavings are like a personal fingerprint." I nodded in approval.

Guy alsi had bought a wooden tea set and we used only between the two of us. The only other person who used it with us once was Tsugumi. But only she had been able to do this as she was a crush and confidant of ours. It was not only because she was female but because she was a true friend. Whenever she could she would buy us packaged hot meals and even cold chocolate laced coffee and things the Midasians and Eosians took for granted but we could barely have. She also once did pillow stitching together with us. "Now you got archaelogy of your own." that was only slightly after the first time Guy had looked at a craft shop at Midas and noticed some weavings he saw in Guardian and before he started finding covers of his own. 

Now, concerning mathmatics. I liked it. I think I got into maths when I left Guardian. I had a hobby now of counting cracks in the roads which now amplified as we were exiled from Guardian after the qualifying age. Guy understood I was miserable. No one wants to be a Ceresian if they can at least not in the beginning. Though I liked the lax lifestyle in the slums I also hated it. Many of us were truly more keen and even I think smarter than the Eos dwellers and Midas mongrels but we were scum and they were gentry and our talents became more of what olden and basic people would call intranetted amongst us. Guy decided to buy some books for us to read. Cheap. Well, odd drunk wanted to kiss Guy but he just ran. After spending most of our money on those books (cheap for Midasians not us) we just read a bit. We knew some letters from Guardians. Basic literacy was ok in Amoi but litearcy and eduction was not the same thing. It was then I saw a high level math book and though I did not understand much then I saw this small intro on Chaos theory and started thinking of it and cracks on the roads and cracks in the slums. And my new love was born.

Of course being any professional is mostly a secret in Ceres. I worked some bits in the Black Market helping people like Zack at times doing intense statistic overviews he wanted a human mind too than a computer. But the other one was Katze. Katze was very different. Not only was he not just for the money but he actually liked talking math with me. 

Katze would sometimed get quiet and talk about stats but then swerve it into closed algoritthms and even basic probability schema but then the latter would even lead to a game of chess.  While playing chess we discussed computer errors too on how math can do little if it becomes cocky and all that.

But Guy told me to be weary as Black Market people were neither truly us or them. But for them they worked a bit more with dedication. But I knew Katze was a bit different. Sometimes when he offered me a smoothing tea made from rare Cherrybloosom reds or blue tinted ones he would ask me why I cared. I couldn't really answer him.

 

* * *

 

"Well, I could give you a Snow Geisha tea."

"A mongelized version?"

"Well, you could say that. But what's harm in trying? You can't so blatantly judge it without knowing."

"Do I have to know a snake bite to know its evils?"

"True. But this is hardly venom. This is nectar. Bees have it all the time. To cannot distinguish between the two is blurred knowledge. And insulting to Whisper Tong."

"You speak nicely enough. I like your mouth. It's pleasantly petulent." 

I knew he was a stranger. Cloaks were not a Ceresian commonality but nor were people too pryful in the neutral zones. So, though they kept their guard up amongst themselves they gave no hostility to this stranger.

"I guess I have to happy at insults if they wear a gold purse huh?"

"It was a compliment."

"A rather half-hearted one."

"Can you give a better one?"

"I can try."

" I want to see that."

"But I won't try just for _you_ saying so."

"Oh...?"

"Yes, you rich trash from Midas are surely pampered enough to get so much without deserving anything." At this I saw him cringe like a lot.

"That is a poorest compliment I have ever heard."

"At that we are equal then. We are not people for compliments." I handed him the tea.

The words _equal_ and _people_ amongst two of us who were separated so vulgarly by those terms made him slowly open his mouth. The voice felt familar. A part of me wanted to ignore that.

"No one has ever held him high to a Tangura's Blondie before in such a blunt manner." Whisper in my whisper tong. _Fuck, I knew it. Am I in more trouble now?_

"You speak so importantly though I find it least bit important." I answer. 

"Though did you compliment me by saying I was your equal." Giving it some thought.

"No. I said we were equals at this. To see if we are equals at other things will take time and attention and truthfully it's a lost cause."

"Oh..?"

"You already thing you are better thans me."

"I _know_ I am better."

"Really? How? By just your body?" 

"There is much to be wanted and yielded from the body."

"But what about spirit and passion. Don't tell me you never take them into consideration?"

"This Snow Geisha is a mongrelized product." Avoidant and pompous. Blondie of Tanagura all the way.

"I never said it was shiny as gold but I read all that glitters is not gold. So, by your lips moving slowly I say you liked it."

"Such a petulant mouth; ah, the pleasure of it." Drinking he smiled, "It is good. I never mentioned it wasn't."

"I never said it wasn't either." Checkmate.

"What did you put in this?" Genuine question. I am surprised.

"Well Cinammon and a couple of nutmegs and cumin seeds with sprints of gooseberry; it's an experimental tea and meant for smaller amounts because well gooseberry is very raw but nutmegs and cinnamon are sweetly but subtle at times too." 

"You put the scent of those two but then when one drinks the gooseberry's sharpness linger in the aftertaste with the subtle foamed sweetness. Looking and thinking beyond a picture am I right?" This Blondie looked impressed...

"You could say that. White tea is very faint at times but faintness is only popular to drinks here or people getting low from highs. It's good I think though I am not sure of what effects it has. I wouldn't advice ant drunkard to have this tea the sharpness and sweetness might make him faint and oh or well vomit alot. Medicated and drowsy people should avoid it too gooseberry has a very tangy sharp taste."

" Am I an experiment then?" Amused.

"No, we are not like your people we do not splurt out on others so needlessly. You are just a customer who looked ok enough so I tried this."

"It might have become venomous you know."

"Yes, that is why I am not selling this tea out much; its the gooseberry I don't know much on it." 

"Was I wrong then to presume all this is not venom?"

"Yes." I handed him the sweet honeyed Snow Geisha or Caramel Geisha, "Here, on the house." 

"Why thank you."

"If it was truly that hazardous I would not set it up for you."

"I understand." Sipping and wipping his mouth, "This is sweet but also mild."

"The honey in white tea in small pinches can be milder. After such a masala treat as we call it in these parts no need for your senses and stomach assaulted with more." 

"I like your lyrical sense of tea stuff." 

"Thank you. I like your willingness to try new things."

"It's only interesting things."

"But some people don;'t do that."

I was serving other people some basic flower and lemon squeezed stuff when he said, "You wanted to pay me back. Is the tea enough?"

"I gave you two cups of my finest." I was pulling out a clean stack of small glass cups and putting used cups into the bucket for scrapping and cleaning.

"That;s not what you said first if I recall."   _Fuck, yeah, he remembered._

"Yes, I could pay you with tea then too but this is also a privilage of Ceres that you must come here to get." 

"And your body is not a privilage?"

"Of course. If I had not incurred a debt why would I even offer it freely?"

This stranger smiles, "But you teased me then talked to me hoarsely then."

"Because you have your luxury of egotistical silences but I had my authority of speak."

"You truly are quite odd but your mouth carries on well." Snickering he said. "I have made a discovery. That you did pickpocket someone that day."

 _Yes, this sucks_ , "Yeah so."

"That person remembers you." Sips slowly, "What will you do?"

"What can I do?" I seriously asking him that.

"That behaviour I hate the most."

"Funny, last time I checked you have want of nothing so how can you hate something so fiercely when it is your kind going around enforcing it." 

" We don't tell you to steal."

"But you don't give us good reason not to." 

"Are you sure I have no wants?"

"Fiscally I can say with a some guarantee you don't. You are if I remember..." Quietly, "A Blondie."

"Hmmm...well, I come here for other things." Finishing the tea, grabbing me, "Kisses are sweet too." Ravaging my mouth, "I want to see you cry."

I shuddered my mouth but he somehow forced it open, I was scared I think because he said he wanted other things, but he shivered too and I realized this fucker scared as well,. Never though a Blondie to be a scaredy type. 

I did cry a bit only when I felt how stupid this thing seemed and yeah the spices in his mouth was giving me chills. 

"You taste so nice. For a mongrel."

"I don't think I have any compliments for you old sport." 

"Old sport?"

"Old sport." 

Then he burst out laughing, It sounded weird like a waspy hiss and a giggle crossbreed. I didn't know his kind laughed. The Blondies were human but at times not. So we used kinds to talk about them. After all curling up near the feet of Lamda 3000 software to my nature was more heinous than a fucking dog in heat. All that knowledge but then pushed into slavery surely they didn't know. They were sub-rulers but I guess people rather be rulers than victims. Though victim is more complex word then many give it credit for so is elite.  I find these Blondies more like prisoners. 

I saw Guy looking at me from a distance.

* * *

 

"You are my pet."

"I am not anyone's pet."

"But you are my pet."

"Fuck this."

"Such crude words only can be mouthed by such a slum creature."

"Well, I dont have your luxury to be refined."

"You are my pet."

"Fine, I am your pet now you want me to masturbate again. Please wait ok, need some time to get it up. For logical creatures you sure suck at logic."

Growling he kissed, "So, you admit it." Ravaging my mouth on very strong lips and tongue and teeth.

"Yeah, open a festival."

"Oh darling...Riki..." Uhhh, what...

"Look, I am not your darling I am your pet so make up your mind."

Iason Mink, that's this guy's name, looks concerned, "What?"

"You can't call a pet a darling both you and I know it. You can't fuck me either."

"You think others don't do this you saucy little brat."

"I don't care and care to know I just know you being Jupiter's favourite should not do this." 

"Hmmmph...are you worried about me darling Riki?" 

"Just stating facts."

"You are young to be stating facts."

"Too old to be a pet."

"You are sixteen half when I took you."

"No I was close to eighteen."

"Hmmm." Iason laughs. "Actually you were eighteen."

"I am too old to be erven a beginning pet."

Iason looked quietly at me. "Do you want a drink?" 

"I hate drinking." 

"There are some spices I had come up for you, you can make tea."

I shrugged. I got so mad I punched a pillow hard, making Iason gasp, "You think tea is only spices you are just a stinking elite."

Iason slapped me, "Mind your manners." 

"I rea;ly hate this and you." 

"Really, I bet you think you that."

"You only think a lot of things too like how you are a master, my master, let's face it you are a pet like me too."

SLAP. HARD SLAP.

"Silence Mongrel!"

I stayed silent. It was unbearably calm. Iason and I didn't talk to each other. Fuck me he did but even he seemed unhappy. Despite our visceral contacts we were still strangers because our viscera locked only a primally rudimentary level. It had been a year almost and I have made to stay here as Iason's pet. 

When I met him back that time I never knew he would be like this. But I find his cruelty rehearsed like so fuck what; didn't seem like a  sadist like some Blondies but he wasn't pretty in pink either. Disturbingly bleached like a sore or blister cauterized — I thought of Iason like that. 

One of those days I started crying. Iason got up and held me; though he wasn't not holding me. Our silence was less hostile now. Iason had started giving me tender kisses that night. I remembered Guy and I got upset. Guy has been my pairing partner since I was fifteen. 

"Don't cry Riki."

"I want to go home."

"But you are home."

"You idiot, you know that's not true."

I waited for him to rebuke me but he didn't.

"This place is beautiful. I will make you happy. You can always talk to me. We can always talk about math." 

"It's become work. And I don't like talking about it to you. You won't understand." 

"I know all the maths better than any slum person."

"Yeah I know you know but I know you know only some things to know." I laughed but then started bawling.

For a guy who wanted to see me cry he looked really unhappy seeing me cry.

"You are the only other person aside me who has seen Jupiter. And Jupiter has asked you to help him do this job. that you like." 

"Only because he found it amusing..." I had piped down a bit.

"Still you should know that no one aside me has seen Jupiter."

"Really? How do you know that? It's a computer not an angel of enlightenment."

"Don't disrespect him." 

"I dont care." I started crying again.

"Riki, settle down."

And he slowly pulled me down to his bed and kissed my teary eyes. But he looked mesmerised at them. Unlike days before nowadays he gets intimate with me by getting naked; full nude and he attempts to showcase himself to me. I closed my eyes and give out sigh. 

Suddenly we are making out. There is no master or pet. There is just feverent kissing. 

I fell aseep with his mouth still slowly kissing my lips and cheeks then my eyes.

"Darling Riki, beautiful darling Riki, my darling Riki, darling Riki..." was on his mouth and I didn't understand  how he so passionately said them. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The White tea with Indian gooseberry sprints and the other mentioned stuff is like me trying out fictional tea things. Don't try as I don't know what the concoction is like. I know there is a gooseberry tea but still I put the nutmegs and cinnamon on it which is not there so please don't try it if you are allergic or sensitive stomach and other things. This fictional masala tea was flavoured from common spices found in the Indian subcontinent so other people may react badly to them. 
> 
> As usual I am trying to blend very difficult to picture genres with one another. Please comment on how you hate or like it. I am pleased to write this fiction. Hope you like it too. The tea types were researched on Teavana.com and I used their brands. I am not claiming them but some additional information is added by me by my understanding and extension of the knowledge they provided.


End file.
